L'orientation
by anzendes
Summary: À défaut de s'avoir s'orienter, son coeur, lui, le pouvait.


Il y avait une chose peu compréhensible auprès de cette fille.. Une aura indescriptible qui en captivait plus d'un, et on aurait pu croire à de la sorcellerie. Mais non, c'était un charme naturel qui émanait de ce petit bout de femme, peu importe la situation.

À vrai dire, il en était totalement fan. Pourtant, il n'aimait guère les femmes : encore moins celles dans son genre. Mais Nami était belle, et avait une bonté d'âme. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait fait fondre quand il y réfléchissait.

Cependant… Elle était machiavélique. Lui et les autres pouvaient plus que tous l'affirmer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait détecter à première vue en fait. Elle se débrouillait pour le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour pouvoir duper un nombre incroyable de pirates, c'était sa marque de fabrique après tout : tromper pour voler, c'était son dicton. Parfois, elle partait si loin qu'elle lui faisait presque peur.

Elle était énervante. Un peu trop parfois. Les dettes par ci, la susceptibilité par là… Il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête parfois. Et, très souvent, il marchait sur des œufs avec elle. Il l'avouait, c'était la seule avec qui il prenait des pincette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il l'offensait, son retour de karma était relativement rapide : à croire qu'elle était bénie des dieux, cette sorcière.

Parfois, elle pouvait être très effrayante. Et ça, c'était peu importe les situations ! Que cela soit les idioties de Luffy et sa drôle d'équipe, ses embrouilles avec Sanji, ou lors de combat sérieux, elle devenait une autre femme. Totalement effarant, un peu trop parfois d'ailleurs. Il s'était même demandé si cette femme n'était pas souffrante d'un dédoublement de la personnalité… Avec elle, il n'en serait pas étonné. Malheureusement pour lui, Chopper lui avait simplement dit que c'était son tempérament. Il aurait très bien pu s'en passer.

Souvent, elle était impressionnante. En fait, quand il y pensait c'était presque tout les jours que cette petite femme l'épatait. Son dont pour la météorologie était incroyable, presque irréel. Et, il l'avouait, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Lors de ces moments là elle était comme une étoiles brillant de milles feux à ses yeux, et il adorait la regarder à l'oeuvre : c'était un spectacle formidable que de la voir s'activer et faire voler ses cheveux aux vents dans ces situations là.

Il n'avait jamais douté de son intellect. Quand on regardait l'équipage de plus près, on comprenait rapidement qui tirait les ficelles même si la rouquine laissait une large marche de manœuvre de son capitaine. Si elle s'occupait de la stratégie de l'équipage, elle laissait libre cours aux élans du coeur de chacun et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle restait effacé et qu'on ne la prenait pas pour le chef. Si lui ou les autres décidais de ne pas la suivre, elle n'en tiendrais pas compte et recalculerais leur nouvelles stratégie par la suite.

Des fois, il se disait qu'elle était l'élément centrale de leur équipage, tout comme Luffy. Non pas parce qu'elle était l'une des première de l'équipage mais que, comme autours de leur capitaine, graviter autours de Nami était devenu une évidence au fur du temps passé ensemble.

Même si elle était craintive, c'était une femme forte qu'il admirait pour son courage malgré que, la plupart du temps, elle soit terrorisé par les situation. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait être près d'elle et garder un œil sur cette petite femme : il voyait sa détermination terrasser sa peur à chaque fois, c'était un splendide spectacle.

De l'ombre se faufila devant son visage, et il ouvrit doucement son œil. Le petite rousse se tenait debout, face à lui, les mains sur les hanches le toisant d'un regard féroce, il en aurait presque rit si il ne savait pas déjà que s'il le faisait il se prendrait un coup de point. Elle semblait un peu essoufflée et ses cheveux collaient légèrement contre son cou, ses mains étaient positionnées sur ses hanches qu'il aimait tant.

Nami était magnifique, c'était indéniable et il en avait une énième fois la preuve sous les yeux. Elle rayonnait malgré la tombée de la nuit et ses cheveux roux faisaient ressortir ses prunelles.

« Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! S'exclama-t-elle, je pensais que tu t'étais encore réfugié dans un bar je les ai tous fait tu sais pas le temps et l'énergie que ça m'a pris ! »

Il rigola légèrement alors qu'elle le fusilla du regard. Elle était furieuse, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Il jurait que les autres avaient déjà rejoins le navire en décrétant qu'il pouvait se gérer seul, mais la connaissant, elle avait pensé le contraire.

« Zoro, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour ton orientation, abruti. »

A l'aide de ses sabres, il se releva pour rapidement la surplomber et la regarder de son unique œil. Elle souffla, désespérément.

« Je n'étais pas perdu, j'attendais que tu me trouves. »

Une veine se créa sur son front alors qu'elle passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de contenir ses nerfs. Il adorait lorsqu'elle faisait ça : son expression était adorable en fait. Il saisit rapidement sa main, la déconcertant avant de partir en direction du chemin qu'il avait pris pour arriver ici, persuadé qu'il allait rejoindre le navire. Nami soupira.

« Zoro, le bateau est de l'autre côté. »

Elle elle sourit.


End file.
